


Mystrade

by Deamonia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Literature, Multi, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamonia/pseuds/Deamonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my second story. It took a lot of reading it over and over again and changing things to make it work for me, this is why it took me so long.<br/>I still think it's a bit weird to match up these two characters but this also was what made it interesting for me to write about them.<br/>There also is a second part of this existing but it's not even typewritten jet (Yes I'm writing all of my stories by hand with a good old fountain pen, just to typewrite them later :-D ) so it will take me a while again to publish it.<br/>Also maybe I will publish the first part of a Destiel story I wrote a while ago before. Plus I am writing a oc story simultaneously to all of this and maybe I will publish that first too, if Mystrade is getting me frustrated because it won't work, like it did this time.<br/>Anyway please tell me if I have made mistakes or if you have ideas for me for doing something better. I will really appreciate it.<br/>' hope you enjoy reading. <img/></p>
<p>The story starts a few months after "The Reichenbach Fall"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mystrade

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second story. It took a lot of reading it over and over again and changing things to make it work for me, this is why it took me so long.  
> I still think it's a bit weird to match up these two characters but this also was what made it interesting for me to write about them.  
> There also is a second part of this existing but it's not even typewritten jet (Yes I'm writing all of my stories by hand with a good old fountain pen, just to typewrite them later :-D ) so it will take me a while again to publish it.  
> Also maybe I will publish the first part of a Destiel story I wrote a while ago before. Plus I am writing a oc story simultaneously to all of this and maybe I will publish that first too, if Mystrade is getting me frustrated because it won't work, like it did this time.  
> Anyway please tell me if I have made mistakes or if you have ideas for me for doing something better. I will really appreciate it.  
> ' hope you enjoy reading. 
> 
> The story starts a few months after "The Reichenbach Fall"

Mycroft Holmes and Gregory Lestrade had first met on a crime scene where Sherlock had helped Lestrade with a case, while Mycroft looked for Sherlock because he wanted his assistance in a case too. After that they had met a few more times on crime scenes looking for Sherlock. The two man hadn't really had any interest in each other tho.

All that changed when Sherlock fell form that roof. In fact Mycroft knew that Sherlock wasn't dead so nothing really changed for him but Gregory didn't know and he cared a lot. He wanted to talk to someone about Sherlock but he didn't know to whom. John didn't really leave his new flat when it wasn't absolutely necessary, he wouldn't talk a lot as well and Anderson only wanted to discuss his weird theory's about how Sherlock could have survived, what he was certain Sherlock had. So the only person left who Lestrade could talk to and wasn't a women (he had had enough of them for a while, arguing with his ex-wife), was Mycroft Holmes. It took Lestrade a lot of courage to call the elder Holmes and when he finally did, it was just Anthea answering. She asked if she should make an appointment but he denied politely and hang up. About two months later he couldn't bear the crazy talking of Anderson anymore, the man was totally insane, so he let Anthea make an appointment. They arranged to meet in a small cafe close to the police station.

On the day of the meeting, it was a warm and sunny one, Lestrade sat in that cafe for about an hour. He drank a few cups of coffee and watched the passengers outside. After 20 minutes he began to get annoyed and after 40 minutes he became pretty angry. Just before he decided, it wasn't worth it and he could as well drink coffee at home. He received a text on his phone:  
"Can't make it today. Anthea will give you a new date. - MH"  
Lestrade was really mad now. He was close to sending an angry text back telling Mycroft he could shove the new date up his ass, but then again he really needed to talk to someone. So he just threw the payment on the table and left the cafe angrily.

The new date was about a week later. When Lestrade arrived in the cafe 15 minutes late, Mycroft already sat at a table by the window, drinking tea and watching the people passing on the sidewalk. For a moment Lestrade thought it had been a stupid idea and was about to just turn around and leave but eventually he decided to stay. Mycroft would have already seen him anyway. On the way to the table he ordered a cup of coffee and then he went on to talk to Mycroft Holmes.  
"Hello" he greeted uncertainly how to talk to the other man, he barely knew.  
"Good afternoon" Mycroft greeted back in his usual formal manner. Lestrade still didn't know what to say so he said nothing. "You wanted to talk about my brother?" Mycroft asked after a while breaking the silence but already knowing answer.  
"Yes you're right" Lestrade answered grateful for the conversation opener. "I don't know how to put it... Maybe... just tell me something? I feel like I never really knew the guy." He shifted in his chair uncomfortably and after a short pause he added quietly: "God bless him"  
"That's not quite true. In fact, you and Dr. Watson knew him best besides mommy. But he doesn't really care about god" he said the second part in a don't-be-so-stupid tone, Lestrade remembered very well from the younger Holmes. Even if it didn't sound as harsh as it would usually have.  
"Yeah I know that. He once made a 20 minute speech on Christmas when Mrs. Hudson insisted on saying grace. The result was cooled down food and a very upset Mrs. Hudson. Eventually John was able to talk him into just letting her say it so we could eat." Lestrade smiled thinking back to it.  
"He dared something like that with mommy once." Mycroft said, a faint smug smile tugging on his lips. "After that he never dared to criticise anything she said ever again." Mycroft now smirked knowingly and Lestrade wondered why Mycroft was telling something this private just like that. He figured that secretly even the elder Holmes needed someone to talk to about his loss. They talked like this for about an hour and a half exchanging anecdotes and in the end they consented to meet again some time and both men went home with a smile on their lips.

Over a month passed until they both had some spare time again. They met and talked just like the first time and they found they had in some ways a very similar relationship to Sherlock, never really knowing what he was up to until they eventually had to apologise for him or get him out of trouble. At the end they agreed to meet again soon.

It was a grey and rainy day, not only raining but pouring cats and dogs, when they met the next time. Gregory came to the cafe after a really frustrating day at work. He was on a case which he could have really used some "Sherlock" for. That alone was really frustrating plus it made him think of his lost friend even more again. But on this lousy day he didn't want to talk about Sherlock, he just wanted to let off steam. So, when he finally held a hot cup of coffee in his hand, he sighed and said:  
"I've had one bad hair day today." Mycroft raised an eyebrow at the phrase but said nothing and waited for an explanation and Lestrade continued. "This morning my car just decided not to start. So I had to take the underground and run the last bit. When I finally arrived at the station a few minutes late I found most of my men signed out sick. On top of that we got this case for at least two months and we're not even close to finishing it. And I don't have to mention the weather, do I?" Lestrade looked down to his trousers, which were soaking wet from running the short way from the station to the cafe. He sighed again deeply and took another sip of his coffee.  
"Tell me about that case you're having trouble with." Mycroft said as if that was the only thing he had heard, what made him sound a bit like Sherlock.  
"I don't want to bother you with that." Lestrade said looking down to his cup.  
"You won't. I'm sure I can help you and it could be nice to think about something different once in a while." Mycroft replied with an unusual soft smile, which encouraged Lestrade to tell him a short version of it. They talked about it for a while and Mycroft basically solved the case without even seeing the file once. After Lestrade had sent a text, with instructions to proof Mycroft's theory, to Donovan, they sat there talking about other things for at least two more hours. It somehow was different to the times they had met before. They talked about what bad days are to them and good (Mycroft seemed to actually have a thing for this weather), about what could be wrong with Lestrade's car (Mycroft figured that one out too) and even about the weather itself. But they didn't talk a lot about Sherlock. They barely mentioned him at all.

Suddenly their talking was interrupted by a call Mycroft got from work. It said he should immediately come back.  
"I have to go. Shall I give you a ride?" he said after he got of his phone.  
"No thanks, as I said I don't want to bother you." Lestrade answered politely. Mycroft sighed.  
"Fine" he said "take this then" he let his umbrella slip elegantly through his hand grabbing it at the lower end and pointing the handle to Lestrade. Gregory hesitated. This man who was known for never being seen without his umbrella just offered to lend him the same, very expansive looking, thing. After a moment he decided it could offend Mycroft if he'd say no so he said:  
"Well... Yes... Thank you" and took the umbrella. When they had said goodbye he watched Mycroft Holmes running through the worst rain the city had seen in months to the car and jumping into it without waiting for the driver to open the door, which Mycroft usually would. Then Gregory looked to the umbrella in his hand and smiled. He opened it, stepped out into the rain and tried to get a cab while he was guarded by the umbrella.

It was the first time Gregory Lestrade felt he was starting to have some kind of sentiment towards the other man.


End file.
